vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
116432-back-packs
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- They want path-related backpacks that are visible on their characters, like armor. | |} ---- We have those... I have a Settler and an Explorer that each have visible backpacks.... One has scrolls/paperwork, the other has vials. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Chua has full costume sitting in bank. Chua will check path venfor for missing piece and try making costume. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Sorry I was talkign about backpacks not bags. I am aware we get inventory space but these are not costumes - If they were costumes you would expect them to appear in the costume section of the Path vendor bot which is not the case. You will also note Lethality said they were part of the costume set. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Apparently the same reason our settler gets a crappy truck stop ball cap and yours gets a cool ass slouch hat and your explorer gets a cool watchman's cap and we get a turban, carbine hates us :) | |} ---- Wow not really looked at the Exile costumes much before. That explorer hat really doesn't seem to fit the rest of the outfit, turban suggests hot climates but he is wearing a wooly jumper! Strange. I am glad Carbine at least hate us equally. Though I am bitter about the lack of backpacks, also I would love for these NOT to be linked to a particular chest peice. I know it would be tricky but we need more scope for costumes. | |} ---- ---- It suggests a 'desert' climate; which get very cold at night. | |} ---- *Flips shirt hairstyle then continues admiring her glowy scrolls* | |} ---- I have a short hairstyle. :P I still hate the backpack. It's fugly as sin and why the heck would my character carry a backpack around 24/7? It's funny that I have to use something other than the scientist's coat if I want a believable lab coat... You certainly don't wear wool in a hot desert. The turban+goggles more suggests protection from wind/snow/sand/other elements, though. | |} ---- ---- FIELD SCIENTIST! YOU BRING THE LAB TO THE SCIENCE | |} ---- ---- ---- First time I've posted about backpacks. I post a lot about costumes though because they're one of my favorite features about the game and would love to see more. | |} ---- I take it you've never lived in a desert? Point being, the Exile explorer costume is actually not unlike the garb you will see in North Africa, In the Atacama, or other deserts around the world. | |} ---- I did for ten years! Wool was not my choice of material. :P At least not cable-knit sweaters. Unless it was winter and blizzarding. Oh man the few times it blizzarded that was absurd... | |} ---- Strange, Wool was fairly common when I lived in Morocco.... could be a cultural thing, though I know I've seen plenty in Chile too. | |} ---- I live in Arizona, I never wear wool ever. | |} ---- I don't think I need to explain why fully developed and quintessentially terraformed cities and suburbs in Arizona, in which we people have literally turned a desert into a gardened mega-oasis... is not the best example of living in a desert... do I ? I don't even get why this is a thing, wool is sold en-masse in every major souq. You can google wool clothing from Morocco (the Sahara desert) or Chile (the Atacama desert)... | |} ---- I don't think you understand that not all of arizona is a terraformed gardened mega oasis. Just curious but are you an expert on everything? Because you seem to always be there reminding folks of why you shouldn't have to explain to them why they are wrong. It must be super difficult to know all there is to know about all there is to know. | |} ---- ---- People tend not to live where Arizona is less groomed for human habitation. I'm not an expert on everything, but I know a little about a lot. Most of the things I expect other folks to either understand, or be familiar with are things that are covered in primary or secondary curricula or are simple to find through google. Maybe it's naive of me, but I do expect people to at least check the web before they post something factual. For example if you google 'wool morocco' you not only find pictures of wool stalls in souq's but traditional Moroccan wool clothing. The same with Chile. Very few populated areas in the U.S. retain their natural character for the intents and purposes of those that live there; a perk of living in the most developed nation in the world is that you aren't affected by things such as climate and geography as much as those in the less developed parts of the world. Why would you have to wear clothing to deal with the elements if you drive to work every day and stay inside for all but brief periods of time during the day and night? In the case of explorers, you would expect them to have to deal with the elements and geography more directly, and so the costume set up makes sense (though the lack of sleeves is a tad silly, but I'll give the artists some creative license). I agree Nau, it is a silly argument. My point; the costume is as accurate as you would expect it to be with some fantasy flair tossed in. A separate backpack slot; or even a few separate costume piece slots would be cool. I think a lot can be done with the costume system in terms of greater customisability down the road that would be awesome :) | |} ---- ---- And the matching helicopter hat. | |} ----